


The Best Laid Plans

by oceaxe



Series: Drabbles from Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing 2017 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: Matchmaking has always been Cobb’s guilty pleasure.





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing Nonelimination round 2017. Prompt was "guilty pleasure."

Cobb glanced between Arthur and Eames for the fifteenth time that afternoon and was irritated that he couldn’t detect any hint of collusion between them. Which meant that all this pigtailing-pulling was probably subconscious. Which meant that - fuck it all - he was either going to have to keep them separated, like kindergartners, or maneuver them together, like the sex-deprived adults they actually were. 

Because the team couldn’t stand it anymore, and neither could he, and the client wanted intel stat.

“Fuck!” Arthur said. Cobb’s gaze snapped back to where he and Eames sat, side by side as usual, and watched Arthur batting Eames’ hands away from his moleskin. “Take your own damn notes!”

Eames held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“Arthur. Eames.” Cobb used his ‘dad’ voice and they turned guilty looks on him.

“You’re staking out the mark’s former mistress for twelve hours. Take my rental. Eames- no breaking into the glove box.”

He’d stashed some whiskey, condoms and lube in there for just this purpose. No way would Eames fail to pick the lock. 

Cobb saw Eames blatantly checking out Arthur’s ass as they left, and smiled.

“Invite me to the wedding, boys,” he muttered to himself.


End file.
